


Twilight Arrow

by Bluestarshine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post Game, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluestarshine/pseuds/Bluestarshine
Summary: Byleth spends his day's post war time dedicated to pleasing and serving the woman that he loved, and to show his appreciation, he goes on a long quest, set to craft a bow that Shamir could solely use.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Twilight Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider supporting me by commissioning me to write you a story of your very own: https://ko-fi.com/bluestarshine

The blisters and scratches were obvious with their amount to show a long dedicated effort. Some of them scarred, while others were very minor. The former professor’s hands were wrapped lightly in bandages as he took a moment to collect his breath.

For the past six months after their marriage, Byleth has been focused on one goal. Forging his own bow to gift to his wife who had an aim so true. Working together at the Monastery, Byleth learned first hand how fast his wife went through equipment. As a Knight of Seiros, Shamir went through quite a number of bows from the various missions she took on.

Byleth took it upon himself to craft a bow that he could give to her knowing it wouldn’t fail on her and would last a lifetime. After a full week of hunting down the forgemaster's from the monastery, Byleth began his quest of learning all he could so that he could create something that would give strength to the woman he loved.

At first Byleth needed to learn from the core basics, having so many failed attempts at even simple training bows. It almost took him a full month to finally craft a bow without fail, though it wasn’t exactly sized for an adult to use.

He would then retreat to whatever library would be open late throughout the night so that he could do as much research as possible of materials, measurements, and the liking that would help in his pursued effort.

Shamir would take notice of the eye bags that filled under her husband’s eyes. While she was oblivious to what he was truly doing, she knew whatever it was that it was taking a major toll on his personal health.

“You’ve been travelling a lot lately, are you going without sleep because of that?” She’d place her hands on his cheeks and Byleth would lean into her touch.

“I’ve just been very occupied, I’ll finish in due time.” Shamir never heard her husband sound so drained of energy, but knew that whatever was taking his time was something immensely important.

Coincidentally, Shamir received an offer from a local mercenary group to help train their new recruits in lances and archery, giving Byleth more time to finish the present he’s been so persistent on finishing.

The day before she was due to leave, Shamir had a light in her eyes that Byleth hadn’t seen since their past battles for Fodlan. The pair shared a long tender moment before Shamir ventured off through the darkness to her destination across the continent.  
~

Byleth spent the first week practicing in crafting simple bows, and once he finally perfected each one he moved on to the higher quality bows. Taking each material and shaping into a perfect arch, weaving and stringing the bow with a durable firm fibre, and testing with shooting at targets took all day for simply a few bows.

However he knew that if he really wanted to make a weapon for Shamir he would need to create it with a never before used material that would make it stand out among any other. He loved his wife so much that he would go beyond lengths to ensure that his craft was near perfection.

The next week Byleth was on the hunt for materials for his perfect bow. As he explored through the nearby towns, he heard rumors of a demon tree that drained the life and energy out of the land. Once learning its location in the depths of a nearby forest, he ventured in with just an axe.

The locals shared in gossip that the savior of Fodlan would be willing to chop down a tree of all things, but once they heard the sharp breaking of wood as the tall tree fell from the sky. The villagers all rushed to see that the former mercenary was able to chop down such a formidable and sturdy tree in a couple of hours.

A festival was set in place for the new hero of the village as the tree that was long plaguing their harvest and vegetation of the forest was finally put to an end. 

The head of the village was shocked to hear that the purpose for Byleth’s actions was simply to craft a bow using the wood from this demonic tree. When asked why he chose that tree specifically, he responded with, “it’s strong, beautiful, and threatening, like my wife.”

~

As a reward from the village, Byleth was given what seemed like a stockpile of wood from the tree he had struck down. The wood was a mixture of emerald and sapphire color, it’s durability was unlike any other weapon he had ever held.

This was evident enough in that it took him the full extent of his crest to actually chip away at the thick and massive trunk. Yet with each swing, he only thought of what this could give and mean to this woman he vowed to live alongside through trial and triumph.

When Byleth presented the wood to the forge master, he certainly wasn’t expecting for them to be speechless. It took nearly five minutes for the forge master to compose themselves, stating that making a bow from this material would be near impossible with how rough and heavy it was.

When Byleth heard word of this he didn’t let doubt consume him, he only felt more determined to create something never seen before. He continued to work hour by hour in shaping the wood to fit a model that would grant any archer the ability to maneuver and fire in swift and precise motions.

As he began to finish shaping it, he witnessed how far he’s come in crafting. The bow came out nearly resembling what looked like a weapon you’d see in stories long forgotten by mankind. The intricate detail and style showed how dedicated Byleth was to this creation.

Not nearly as long as a longbow, he strung the bowstring with a material made from umbra steel, and carved out the placement of where an arrow would be placed to ready to fire. Finally the bow was finished, but Byleth still didn’t feel satisfied even with the near perfection he saw in his creation.

~

The following night he received a letter that she’d be on her way home, Byleth soon realizing that a whole month flew by without him realizing how much time she had been away, let alone all the hours of sleep he was lacking.

Before getting some sleep, he prepared the house for the return of his wife. Once he woke up, he realized how late it had gotten and the adrenaline kicked in when he realized that she had just got to the front door.

As she unlocked it Byleth shot up and hid the bow behind his back, standing in a stiff position that looked very guilty and suspicious. When she walked in, she dropped her stuff done at a nearby table and went to hug her husband, then realized how odd he was acting.

“Are you feeling okay? You look almost deathly ill.” She moved close to Byleth and placed her hand on his forehead, feeling a slight heat but nothing that would be sick worthy. 

“Everything’s fine, I just haven’t really slept well is all,” He said while inching away from her slightly. “Did you have a good travel? What were the mercenaries like?”

She frowned and crossed her arms, looking as if she were about to give him the signature death stare that could make a student of the Officer’s Academy freeze in place. Shamir moved closer, ready to scold her husband for not taking care of himself, and that is when Byleth held the bow out in front of her.

Her face was expressionless at first, but then filled with tears and a slight blush to her cheeks as she began to weep at the weapon she was presented. Suddenly it all rushed to her what she didn’t realize that her husband spent all this time for her.

“It took me a long time, quite a lot of materials, and we may have enough wood to last a decade to survive because of this all,” Byleth said while playing with the bandages on his hands. “But this is for you, a one of a kind bow for a one of a kind woman.”

While cheesy, Shamir appreciated the words, running her hands along every curve and edge of the bow, noticing how detailed and fit it was for her and her alone. Though it was heavier than most bows, it felt natural to her.

“Why would you do this for me?” Byleth laughed at such a question, realizing that his efforts weren’t wasted and he had gotten the reaction that he so desperately wanted to receive from his beloved.

“It’s more than just loving you, I admire your strength, the way you carry yourself, and how each battle we shared built the foundation of this relationship.” She nudged him in the arm playfully, but then wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly

The pair walked to the back of their house where they had a practice range for Shamir’s use and placed a small wooden log standing 10 meters away. Byleth grew tense, not having yet tested firing an actual arrow with the bow.

But as Shamir gracefully drew the string back and fired the arrow, he realized just how powerful both the bow and his wife were.

The log shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces, the arrow cleanly stuck in the ground past where the log had been standing. The look on Shamir’s face said it all, she was far more than satisfied, she was captivated in how well her husband made such a weapon.

As Shamir turned to share her excitement with her husband, she saw that he had fallen asleep standing, light snoring filling their yard as the sunlight danced along his face. Dragging him along inside, she placed both of them softly on their bed.

Everything she had ever done lead to this moment they shared, all of these feelings in her chest gave her the reassurance that her life has been well spent, and that she was more than ready to face the future alongside this person who owned her affections.

“You know you’re not like you used to be, and neither am I,” Shamir whispered to herself as she gazed at her sleeping spouse. “I’d never have found a love like this if it weren’t for you, I would have never had this much strength.”


End file.
